Intersomnial
by The Random Ninja
Summary: After a chance meeting with a bizarre stranger, in his bedroom of all places, Kurogane Suwa finds himself twisted into a scheme that blurs the line of reality and dreams. KuroFai.
1. Corpse

Title: Intersomnial (occuring during a dream)

Pairings: KuroFai; (in this chapter) hinting at TomoSaku

Genres: Romance, fantasy, drama, action/adventure and horror.

Rating: T (for right now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. That honor goes to CLAMP.

Writer's Note: So, I've decided to make yet another attempt at a chapter story. This time I do actually have the majority of the plot planned out (and it's going to be epic, let me tell you). Hopefully this time I'll actually complete a story, and with some encouragement I think I might. I hope you all will enjoy this story! :D

Okay, this story may seem a little out there at first, or maybe not out there enough, I'm not sure. This is mostly me experimenting on how well I can write an adventure/drama story. I'm hoping this will turn out okay, because I really need to work on my skills with chapter story writing.

This chapter is mostly a prologue, but some very important things happen that set the story in motion.

If you see any mistakes, please let me know.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **_**Corpse**_

_'Where am I?' she thought with growing panic. The room was cold and still and smelled like sterilizer. To the side of her a machine beeped every few and what looked like an IV bag hung over her bed. Moving her hands to prop herself up, she realized that she had an IV needle in her arm. She stared at the needle in her arm for a long second before in dawned on her that she was in a hospital room._

_She sat there in the dark, trying to remember what had happened to make her end up in the hospital. The room was still and eerily quiet. She looked down again, feeling a light tug on her IV chord. What she saw sent her heartbeat soaring off the charts until finally there was a continuous beep._

_As Tsubasa Kinomoto _(1)_ died, she knew that even in the afterlife she'd never be able to forget the withered hand that was clamped onto her arm, or the sunken face that accompanied it._

* * *

A shudder passed through Fai as he phased through the wall of the Daidouji family's home. He was struck with the idea that something, not too far from where he was, something terrible had just happened. Terrible things always happened in the dead of night.

The blond haired apparition tried to shake off the tense feeling, but it clung to him like a dark shroud of death. Hands shaking, he drew out a small pouch from his side so that he could complete his nightly task and return home.

He entered the older woman's room quietly. She was breathing lightly, waiting patiently for sleep to claim her. Fai complied, taking less than a pinch of glowing, golden sand from the pouch and sprinkling it onto her scalp. Instantly she was lulled to sleep, a calm smile upon he face.

Next was the girls' room. Within it, two sisters waited for sleep though not as patiently as their mother had. The older one, whom Fai knew as Kendappa, was scowling and holding a pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the sounds of her younger sister, Tomoyo was her name, tossing and turning restlessly in her own bed. Fai was quick to put Tomoyo to sleep first, before Kendappa became too irritated. The younger girl stopped and turned onto her side, curling up slightly and tucking an arm under her head. Fai turned around to Kendappa and put her to sleep as well. She loosened her grip on the pillow and began to snore lightly.

Satisfied with his work, Fai went on to the last occupant of the house.

Kurogane, from what Fai knew, was a foster child under the care of the Daidouji family. He had moved in with them less than four months ago and already he was making trouble in the small town by mouthing off to his teachers and getting into numerous fights with the other kids in town.

Fai leaned over the teenager, peering down into his calm face. Kurogane always slept so stilly, never moving. Almost like a corpse. It amazed Fai how consistently still Kurogane was in his sleep.

Fai was still peering down on Kurogane's face when suddenly the boy jerked forward. The apparition had no time to react as the teenager smacked his face upon his, painfully meeting each other on their lips. Eyes wide, both males stared at each other for a long moment, so shocked that neither moved from their precarious position. In the back of Fai's mind, an uncharacteristic "Oh crap" sounded.

Kurogane was the first to move back, his face clearly showing that he was still stunned. The teenager opened his mouth, presumably to yell or scream. So Fai quickly snapped out of his shock and slapped a hand down on Kurogane's mouth before the boy could unleash his confusion.

"Shh!" Fai exclaimed worriedly, " Don't wake up the others!" Kurogane flailed about, trying to free himself from Fai's grip. Wrapping his other arm around the back of Kurogane's head, Fai pinned the teenager down onto the bed in an attempt to stop him from struggling.

"I'm going to release you in a moment and when I do, you are going to be very quiet and not hit me, understood?" Kurogane still thrashed around, ignoring the blond apparition. Fai pressed down harder, and being much bigger than the teenager, he was able to subdue him for a moment.

"You will be quiet and not fight me when I release you, understood?" Fai repeated. This time Kurogane just stared and nodded weakly after a moment. Slowly, Fai released the boy, only to find himself pushed off the bed and pinned down by Kurogane. Fai stared up into the teenager's face as the human pressed a switchblade to his throat.

"Thought you could get away with it, huh?" Kurogane hissed, scowling nastily at Fai. "Well, I'm not dumb enough to fall for some shit from a sick pervert like you, dumbass."

"I am not a pervert!" Fai exclaimed, a little too loudly. He quickly clamped his mouth shut and regained his resolve. "I was simply doing my job-"

"What kind of job? Molesting kids in their sleep?"

"No!" One again, too loud, Fai returned to a hushed whisper. "My job is to put people to sleep at night, specifically the people of this town." Kurogane's eyebrow cocked up.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes! Look here," said Fai, gesturing to his side pouch. Kurogane looked down at it in feigned interest. "If you let me up, I can demonstrate."

"So you can drug me?"

"No!"

Fai wriggled an arm free, without much resisting from Kurogane, who still had a blade against the blond's throat. Fai took out a pinch of sand and before Kurogane could react, blew it into the teenager's face. The effect was instantaneous and Kurogane was suddenly rolling over, mumbling insults at Fai as he fell asleep.

* * *

Kurogane woke up feeling like someone was pounding a hammer inside his skull. Holding his aching head, he looked up to see that it was morning, and that there was no sign of last night's strange visitor.

Kurogane shrugged it off as a dream and ignored the suspicious feeling that tugged at him.

The raven-haired boy threw on his school clothes and walked downstairs to his foster sister, Kendappa, sitting at the kitchen table with a distant look on her face. Kurogane glanced around and saw that his other foster sister wasn't downstairs, which was strange since she was usually the first one to wake up.

"Where's Tomoyo?" Kurogane asked as he opened up the fridge in search of something to eat for breakfast. Kendappa flinched a little, just now noticing Kurogane's presence. The boy raised his eyebrows at her behavior. Kendappa never daydreamed or got lost in her thoughts.

"Tomoyo's in her bedroom," Kendappa replied after a moment, her voice quiet.

"She's going to be late to school if she doesn't wake up soon," Kurogane said.

"She's not going to school today."

Kurogane paused in his rummaging and turned to look at Kendappa.

"Why not?"

Kendappa sighed and looked out the window. A bird was perched on the sill, chirping away as it peered inside the kitchen.

"Tsubasa Kinomoto died last night."

The bird chirped on as silence coated the room.

"…What?" Kurogane just stared at her, not quite believing what he just heard. Not wanting to believe what he just heard.

Kendappa turned to him finally, a glare upon her regal face. She always glared at Kurogane whenever she was frustrated or annoyed, even when he wasn't to blame. Kurogane shrunk back a little, but then straightened up as if embarrassed by being intimidated by a girl.

"You heard me. Tsubasa Kinomoto died last night. I will not repeat it again."

Kurogane stood there with a blank expression on his face. How the heck did Tsubasa die so suddenly? He had heard that she was in the hospital after suffering from a concussion from a sports accident, but it wasn't too serious. Tomoyo had told him that the doctors said she would be just fine and not to worry. So why would she be dead?

"How…did she die?" Kurogane choked out. The words felt strange, foreign in his mouth. Someone so young, like Tsubasa, should not be dead. It felt terribly wrong, surreal almost. As if he were going to wake up and find that this was a dream and that his schoolmate was fine and well.

"Her father said that she died from a heart attack, of all things." Kendappa sighed again and rose from her seat at the table. "I'm going to go check on Tomoyo since she's obviously not taking this well. You go get ready for school."

Kurogane watched her leave. He stood in place for the longest time, waiting to wake up. Unfortunately, this wasn't a dream, and the fact that Tsubasa died was very, very real.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Seeing that Sakura has no other spelling (unlike Syaoran and Syaoron), I decided to refer to Real!Sakura as Tsubasa. I hope you guys won't mind that too much.

Comments and criticism are cherished, so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! If you think someone is OOC, tell me so I can explain why they are OOC or make the necessary edits. Flames aren't really appreciated, but don't expect me to address you if you do so. I will simply ignore you.


	2. Forbidden

Pairings: KuroFai (In this chapter: implied ClowYuuko)

Warnings: shounen-ai, but you wouldn't be reading this if you don't like it ;D

Author Notes: I...am not satified with this chapter. It's rushed and just...blah. But, I think I hit all the points I wanted to and I needed to update, so yeah. And yes, it's shorter. I suck at writing long chapters. Always have, probably always will. And to think I want to be an author D:

Anyways, the new term has started at school, so I should be able to write some more since the beinning of the term is always the easiest. Not mention I have creative writing and painting as classes and while I'm not sure about creative writing, I know painting won't give me any homework. Anatomy on the other will be a pain in the ass.

Let me know what you think, and suggestions on how I can improve would be great guys.

And...I think Fai is OOC in this chapter. Zagato too. *shot*

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: **_**Forbidden**_

In the middle of Dreams, past normal thought and conscience, lay the castle of Luval. It was a large, foreboding palace, seemingly carved out of thick, white crystal. It hung suspended in air amongst the blackness that was Dreams, and the steps that lead up to the castle were air-born as well. The steps themselves were mostly for décor, as most civilians of Dreams could materialize wherever they please.

Fai D. Fluorite, Sandman apprentice and crowned prince of the royal family of Seresu, appeared in front of the large, white doors that led into the castle walls, greeting the guards with a curt nod. They let him through, not paying attention to his nervous expression.

The prince struggled to keep his face straight as his stomach knotted up, making him feel queasy. A human had seen him, because Fai had accidentally kissed him. Both of which were forbidden in Seresu. And the punishment was far from pleasant.

All it took was one meeting with a juvenile delinquent to make Fai break the law. Twice.

Fai's fingers trailed along his lips. It was hard to swallow that he had just lost his first kiss to someone he barely knew, someone who didn't even know he existed up until the moment of kissing.

Frowning, Fai took off into the direction of the library. He figured there had to be a way to get around the laws, especially if they were only accidentally broken. Not to mention he was a prince, so he should get some kind of exclusion from some laws, right?

If only he had a better understanding of the ancient language of Dreams. The only law-book in the city had been written in the older language, and Fai was rather horrible at learning new languages. The only way he could understand the various human languages was because the enchanted earring he wore that enabled him to understand the basis of whatever was said. This didn't work with text though, so he was stuck having to try and translate the law himself.

_I'm terrible at translating though_, Fai thought, paling. _But I can try at least._

Determined, Fai walked into the library, only to run right into a curtain of thick black cloth. He stepped back to see the high priest Zagato in front of him. The priest was insanely tall, towering over the already tall Fai. The high priest usually wore darker colors, and combined with his height, long black hair, and sharp facial features, made him look rather intimidating. Zagato was a kind man though and Fai had fond memories with the priest back when the prince was young.

Forcing his charm outward through his trademark smile, Fai knew that it would be easy to get Zagato to help him. Zagato noticed this and smiled back.

"Good morning, Fai-_kun_," the high priest greeted.

"Good morning, Zagato-_san_," Fai said, grinning as broadly as he could manage. "Could you by any chance help me look at some text in the old law-book? I've been trying to decipher some of the older laws for my language class, but one of them has kept me utterly baffled!" His teeth flashed dazzlingly, and judging by the tranquil look on Zagato's face, the priest would help him. Inwardly Fai smirked. It was too easy to get people to do what he wanted. Charisma was useful like that.

"Why of course, Fai-kun. I would be happy to help you," the high priest replied. As Zagato turned to head back into the library, Fai's expression darkened and he prayed that the laws would be kind to him.

Fai and Zagato headed back to the older part of the library, which reeked of dust. In the middle of the room sat the enormous book of laws upon a table. Fai opened it up and flipped through the pages until he found the page he wanted. He pointed at a passage of large, bolded text.

"This is the one," he said, gesturing to Zagato. The priest peered down at the book and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I am familiar with this one. It says 'Contact with humans is forbidden and is punishable by death.'" Fai stiffened and then forced himself to relax as to not alert Zagato. Death? He couldn't imagine the king, his uncle Ashura-_ou_, sentencing his own nephew to death. The thought itself was ludicrous. Then again, Ashura-ou was the one to pass the law, if Fai remembered correctly.

"It is forbidden to kiss humans because in earlier times this was how civilians of Dreams took on a human lover," Zagato continued, skimming the ancient text. Fai gulped, his stomach feeling considerably queasy.

"Lover…?" he muttered quietly. Fai churned this over in his head. According to Zagato, he had taken on lover, a young, male, human lover. Fai shuddered, not liking the way that sounded.

"Yes, but as you know, offspring of human and entities such as ourselves result in a genderless human with dangerous abilities that could be potentially dangerous to the human world. After one child of one of Ashura-_ou_'s many consorts, the practice was outlawed to all citizens." Zagato leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face. "I assume that whatever happened must have been rather unfortunate, seeing that Ashura-_ou_ enjoys the company of his human consorts. He did, after all, cast the law."

Fai looked down, perplexed, but didn't say anything. Zagato just chuckled and patted him on the head.

"I would worry, Fai-_kun_, I'm sure you'll find a lovely girl to take as a paramour, when you're older. There's no need to go preying on some unsuspecting human."

Fai's cheeks grew red and he huffed indignantly.

"Like I would need to do something like that." _On purpose_, he added mentally. Zagato just smiled warmly in return and sent a flustered Fai on his way.

* * *

"It's a mystery," Watanuki said, voice tight and eyes averted. He stood in front of Kurogane's desk with his arms crossed. Kurogane was slouched down in his seat, butt almost sliding off the hard chair. He stared pointedly outside, not really wanting to meet the other boy's eyes. He and Watanuki didn't talk to each other much, so Kurogane couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Then again, he didn't talk to anybody at school much, except for Tomoyo.

"I didn't know it was possible for someone that young to have a heart attack," Kurogane mumbled, digging his fingernails into his pencils. Crescents were imbedded all over the poor thing.

Watanuki just shrugged. "Apparently it is possible."

Kurogane glanced up at the boy. Dark bags had formed under Watanuki's eyes and he was definitely less energetic than usual. He and Tsubasa had been good friends, so the bespectacled boy was no doubt deep in mourning.

Kurogane sighed and straightened up from his slouch.

"If you're feeling crappy, why didn't you stay home?"

"I have to get homework for Syaoron and Syaoran," Watanuki replied, rubbing his temples tenderly. Oh, that's right. Watanuki's guardian was dating the twin's uncle, the school chairman, Clow Reed. " I might leave school early though. I don't think I'm going to be able to pay attention in class anyways."

Kurogane nodded and returned to looking out the window. He didn't think he'd be able to concentrate either with the sick feeling in his stomach or the throbbing headache that he had since he woke up this morning. Between Tsubasa Kinomoto's death and the strangely vivid dream he had last night, Kurogane was very distracted.

The teacher was rather listless today as well, and didn't even bother to yell at Kurogane as he ignored the lesson and stared out the window.

* * *

Crappy ending, I know. Just bear with me and be glad I updated. (...That sounded rude, didn't it? Sorry!)

Don't be afraid to give me criticism! I'll actually take it well! Unless I'm PMSing, in which case I'll just start crying and bemoan myself for being such a terrible writer. And flames will be ignored, though I've never actually recieved one.


End file.
